1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for binding a wire such as a steel wire wound around a bobbin and an automatic winding device for winding a wire to a bobbin using the binding device.
2. Description of Related Art
A pressure-proof tube made of rubber or resin of which strength is increased by knitting fine steel wires is used in a hydraulic device or a compressor and the like in order to feed out fluid under a high pressure. The steel wire used when such a pressure-proof tube is manufactured is shipped out of a steel wire manufacturing factory under a state in which it is wound around a large-sized drum, so that the wire is rewound around an exclusive bobbin of the pressure-proof tube manufacturing device. This rewinding work is carried out mechanically at the bobbin winding device.
In the case of usual processing, the drums having a steel wire transported from a steel wire manufacturing factory and wound around them are once installed at a supply reel stand together with a requisite number of steel wires wound around the bobbin, the steel wires drawn out of each of the drums are once set into one bundle, supplied to the bobbin winding device, the bundle of steel wires is wound by the bobbin winding device into a predetermined length for every bobbin and then the rewinding operation is finished.
In the prior art, as such a steel wire winding device, there has been used a turn-table type steel wire winding device enabling an efficient winding-up of wires to be carried out by feeding several bobbins simultaneously to the turn table in sequence.
However, although supplying of a vacant bobbin to the device or winding of the steel wire onto a bobbin in the turn-table type device could be carried out mechanically, the extended end of the wire freely deformed to show a substantial violent action, so that its initial fixing or its final binding against the bobbin could not be performed automatically with machine and so it was quite difficult to provide a device capable of performing all the wire winding operations to the bobbin only with a machine (a full automatic bobbin winding device).
In turn, a Patent Document 1 described below has provided “a wire winding device” enabling a full-automatic winding operation of the wire to be carried out without any operator for winding up the wire on “a winding frame” after setting the wire to the “winding frame” on the turn-table.
However, this device enables a non-stop continuous wire winding operation (a full-automatic operation) to be carried out through usage of a special “winding frame”, so that even if this “winding frame” is tried to be fully operated automatically in place of the aforesaid “exclusive bobbin”, the winding-finished steel wire cannot be bound to “the bobbin” because of a quite different structure between “the winding frame” and its bobbin, resulting in that a full-automatic operation of the entire device cannot be carried out.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 1995-223771
Although realization of a full-automatic device for wire winding to a bobbin remarkably improved a production efficiency to enable a substantial cost-down to be attained, a winding operation such as a binding operation or the like in the prior art device frequently performed for every bobbin could not eliminate the manual operation as described above.
Due to this fact, it has been strongly required up to now to realize the bobbin automatic binding device enabling a full-automatic winding operation for a wire to the bobbin to be realized.